when she knew
by greysfan1804
Summary: This is a companion piece to when he knew. It is told in Sophie's POV, telling the moment when she knew she was in love with Eliot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Leverage**

Sophie twisted the ring on her finger nervously, staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She couldn't believe that it was her wedding day, and that she was marrying Eliot. She can still remember how surprised she was when he asked her and how nervous he looked while waiting for her answer. It hadn't taken her long to say yes, she had known for awhile that he was the man for her. Sure, there was a time when she had thought that the man for her was Nate but not anymore. As Sophie stood checking her reflection in the mirror one more time, she thought back to when she had first realized she was in love with Eliot. It had been after she had gotten shot, about two days actually. She had been out of it for a couple days because they had her on such strong pain medication. When she had woken up Eliot had been the only one in the room with her. She remembered waking up and feeling someone holding her hand, and being very surprised when looked over and saw Eliot sitting next to her. The look on his face could only be described as relieved.

"_Hey soph" Eliot whispered "how are you feeling?"_

"_A little out of it" Sophie replied "what happened exactly?"_

"_You don't remember?" Eliot asked, his voice sounding concerned_

"_I just remember seeing that man holding a gun towards parker" Sophie said "and then I remember getting shot"_

"_You ran in front of Parker to save her" Eliot said "and then you took two bullets"_

"_How long have I been out?" Sophie asked_

"_Almost two full days" Eliot answered "we rushed you here and you were immediately taken to surgery to repair the damage, then you were brought to this room and they have been keeping you pretty medicated so you wouldn't be in pain. It seemed like you were waking up a couple of times today but then you went right back to sleep"_

"_Eliot, have you been here the whole time?" Sophie asked, taken aback_

"_Yes" Eliot admitted "I couldn't stand the thought of you waking up and no one being here with you"_

"_That's so sweet of you" Sophie said "by the way where is everyone else?"_

"_Well Parker has had to lay low since she was caught trying to break into a vault, but she has been calling me a lot asking about you" Eliot answered "Nate and Hardison were here for awhile earlier but they went home to get some sleep"_

"_Oh" Sophie said "how did you get stuck being the one to stay, why not Nate?"_

"_Are you disappointed it's me and not Nate?" Eliot asked, afraid to hear the answer_

"_Of course not" Sophie said "I was just surprised, it's not like you and me have ever been super close"_

"_Yeah" Eliot said "I volunteered to stay, I was worried about you"_

"_Don't worry" Sophie said "I think I am going to be fine"_

"_Hey Soph" Eliot said "I have to know, why did you do it?"_

"_Do what?" Sophie asked_

"_Jump in front of that bullet for Parker" Eliot answered "why did you do it?"_

"_I don't know exactly" Sophie said "I mean of course I love Parker, but I'm not sure what made me do it, I guess I just couldn't stand watching her get hurt and not doing anything to protect her"_

"_I know what you mean" Eliot said "that's how I feel every time I fight for one of you guys"_

"_I would have jumped in front of those bullets for any of you" Sophie whispered, her eyes starting to shut _

"_Go back to sleep Soph" Eliot said "I will be here when you wake up"_

"_I will go back to sleep only if you promise to go home and get some rest" Sophie said eyes completely shut now_

"_Ok Soph" Eliot said, rolling his eyes "I will get some sleep too"_

_When Sophie had awoken a few hours later, she saw that Eliot had a least kept half of his promise. He was still sitting next to her but he was asleep, with his head resting on the bed next to her arm. She noticed that he was still holding onto her hand, and it was in that moment that she realized that Eliot was someone special. That was when she realized that she had feelings for him that were more than just friendly, that was when she realized that she could have something special with Eliot. _

_Suddenly the door opened and Parker walked in, looking very pretty in the blue dress that Sophie had helped her pick out for the day._

"_Hey Soph" Parker said "are you ready?"_

"_Yes Parker" Sophie said, with one more look in the mirror "I am ready"_

"_Ok let's go" Parker said "the guys are waiting"_

"_Ok" Sophie said, leaving the room to go marry the love of her life_


End file.
